24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm
New character There's a woman named Corey (not sure how it's spelled) that helps Marie put on her dress. She's referred to by name once by Kate and once by Marie. She can be only seen for like 2 seconds. Sk84life 01:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : What about her? --Proudhug 01:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I think we should make a page for her. Sk84life 01:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Not to sound sardonic, but of course we should. Ultimately, Wiki 24 will have articles for every named character in the show's universe. Are you unsure how to go about creating the page, uninterested in doing so, or did you just think that we'd rejected the idea of creating an article for such a minor character? --Proudhug 02:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The script identifies her as "Cinthia" the "family's Bolivian housekeeper" but it seems they had since changed her name for the final cut. I'll make the page for her if nobody gets to it soon. 02:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Wait, you have scripts? --Proudhug 03:05, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: Just this one, you can see it at: this site (or here if that doesn't work). It's where I got the first name of "Ted" Graham from. Regarding other things of note, apparently there was also a "Lee" and a "Pamela" but I never figured out what those characters were about so I never made pages for 'em. 03:12, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : I was wondering where "Ted" came from, but forgot to ask. If that's the only source, then I'm afraid it's not canon. As illustrated by the change of "Cinthia" to "Corey," information from scripts can't be relied upon. The Canon Policy points out that they're on the same level as deleted scenes. --Proudhug 03:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: But the policy there for scripts is for "omitted scenes" it says. Colonel Graham wasn't omitted, so I don't see a reason to assume that the in-show lack of his first name overrules the presence of his first name in the script. Interestingly, what inspired me to move Graham to Ted Graham, after I read through that script, was you... you had said once that only the script can solve the Mariah Pasos situation, which is virtually identical to this one (involving a character's questionable first name, in that case, Sam Krugman). 04:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : The intent of the policy was that scripts are not an official source of canon at all. The way it was worded is misleading, so I've tried to clarify it. Since there's no way to concretely distinguish between a deleted scene from a script and one that's just been modified (significantly or not), it makes no sense to pick and choose. Script information is no different from deleted scenes on DVDs as far as canon goes. The only exception of acceptable information from a script would be the spelling of a name, provided it's not contradicted IU. However, names which were given in a script but not in the show are not permissible. : The example you gave is not the same type of situation as this one. The problem was with Pasos's role, not Krugman's first name. The reason the script would be useful in that case is that it would show that "Sam" was intended to be Krugman's first name, therefore, making Pasos' character the blonde seen at Rick's house. That in and of itself would not be reason to assert that Krugman's first name is Sam. However, since we have closing credits of the aired episode which list the name "Sam," I believe we would have a reason to officially give him the name. The name "Ted" does not appear in any credits, so it can't be entered into canon. Alternately, if Pasos is ever confirmed to be the actress in question, then we could certainly assume that Krugman's first name is Sam, but only because of the credits, not the script. : Also, keep in mind that episode credits are only to be used if there's no contradiction, and aren't officially an IU source. There have been numerous mistakes with on-screen title cards (McLenn''a''n-Forster) as well as closing credits ([[Erica Vasquez|Erica Farrell]]), so they don't overrule any IU source, including expanded universe material. I hope this clears everything up and makes sense to you. --Proudhug 04:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Clear as crystal — I moved Graham back and updated the content. So to be certain, "Pamela" and "Lee", despite being identified in this script, will remain unnamed because of their lack of IU names. Also, I strongly agree that Co-star character credits are voided only by specific IU contradiction. I'm pretty sure that the name Simms came from nowhere in the episode, but was only provided in the credits, and there are numerous other examples. And all this talk about Sam Krugman makes me want to proffer this idea for action: if you know where we can purchase the scripts, I'll defray all or some portion of the cost for the Day 1 6:00pm-7:00pm script, so we can perhaps finally have our answer. Thoughts? I can't wait any longer.. it's eating my brain! 05:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Now, whether or not we want to make OOU pages for Pamela and Lee is another question. If we do, I'd recommend putting all script-only characters on one page, like that "alias" page. But this is probably too extreme. : As for script purchasing, I do remember seeing a site once that had 24 scripts for sale, but they were pretty expensive and I have no idea where the site was, anymore. If I find it again, I might just go ahead and purchase it, myself. It's certainly an annoying mystery. And how satisfying would it be to have gone to such lengths to solve it! --Proudhug 05:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) You can buy them on the official 24 fan club - http://www.24fanclub.com/listProducts.do?categoryID=86. Hilariously, the one script from Season 1 that isnt on that page is 6pm-7pm! haha. Someone really doesn't want us reading it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:24, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Wow that's debilitatingly annoying. If it ever shows up, there or anywhere else, let me know please so I can simply just buy it if you don't plan to. : Back to the original topic, I made the page for and linked Cori. 17:05, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I wonder if this would be worth contacting Fox over, at the very least to point out the omission on the website. Perhaps it's available, but just not properly linked. --Proudhug 02:08, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : Yes... would you like to be the one who contacts them? That's a store, and if someone tells them they're just a fan who will buy that script sight unseen, they'll be happy to have the money, no explanation of our purpose even necessary. I tend to think they'd dig up a copy. 14:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Just saw this talk today. I have checked the script and I spotted the names Lee and Pamela. Lee's an interrogator with Deng (probably the guy next to Deng who had good screen time) and Pamela's a voice-only radio newscaster (her scenes must be deleted with the street kid). Also I saw other names mentioned in the script but didn't appear in the show (David mentioned Gary and Stan on the boat, Jack said the names Kathy and Dick when he entered CTU). Should we create the pages for them? William.Y.Fremont 15:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Characters from a script that never made it to the screen (or, like Lee, whose appearance is unverifiable) can be mentioned in article BGINs. "Deleted characters" are from the deleted scenes specifically, and I don't think these are "non-canon" characters either, so an article wouldn't be necessary. They're just flat-out rejects as I see it. 05:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Update As of later discussion at Wiki 24 talk: Canon, the canon policy was updated to include script names so long as they aren't contradicted on-screen. 21:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Cops Where are those two going to be linked from if not the end credits? Okay, I put them in the synopsis but they're still pretty easy to miss. Maybe another section for characters with unknown actors? --Pyramidhead (talk) 17:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :I guess St. Virgil's Hospital, and the doctor who called them maybe? Also can put them in the Los Angeles Police Department article--Acer4666 (talk) 10:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC)